


Expect the Unexpected

by JuJawoolia



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Mech Preg, Mechpreg, Mpreg, Unexpected Pregnancy, bulding relationship, maybe a smut scene...not sure yet, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuJawoolia/pseuds/JuJawoolia
Summary: After a long journey, Wheeljack finds himself returning back to Earth with some special cargo. He remembers what had happened, but Bulkhead does not.(Sorry I suck at descriptions)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something for a friend on DeviantArt, and I hope you all like it! If it starts out sucky, I apologize. I’m not 100% awake when I’m writing these. All my best ideas have to come at 3am.
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

     He knew something was wrong. He knew from the moment he returned to this rock called Earth. He knew his stay with Bulkhead wasn’t worth it...but it was too late now.

     Just a few months ago, Wheeljack had come to this planet for the first time. His ship, damaged from a crash landing, had been under repair. He stayed with the Autobots for a few days while he fixed it, though things didn’t go the way he expected. He and Bulkhead got a little carried away during his visit, fragging after a small party and a lot of high grade. He was paying the price now.

     “Jackie!” Bulkhead said with excitement as he approached his friend. The poor guy didn’t remember what had happened the night of the party. “Whoa, what happened to you?”

     It didn’t take much to see it. The little glowing bulge that Wheeljack called his abdomen. It wasn’t huge, but it also wasn’t small. Actually...It was quite big.

     “I don’t know, why don’t you ask the high grade?” Jackie sarcastically replied, taking a few wobbly steps closer to Bulkhead.

     The smaller wrecker had figured out he was sparked about a month after leaving the base. He would often feel nauseous and just want to be lazy all day. He also noticed how his moods would rapidly change and he never felt...satisfied...Of course, he didn’t take it well, which was one of the reasons he desired to get rid of it. He hadn’t wanted sparklings anyway, and they were in the middle of a war! It would take a miracle for this child to grow without having something wrong during or after birth!

     That’s what led him up to his current situation.

     The bigger bot wasn’t really sure what to do. He hadn’t dealt with an issue like this before. It was...Strange. Seeing his best friend sparked by his very spark.

     “Let’s get you back to base. Ratchet should probably make sure everything’s okay.” He offered, though everything that came out of his mouth sounded like a question.

     Wheeljack didn’t dare try to argue his way out of this. He knew if there was any chance that he could potentially get rid of the sparkling, the doc would be the one to go to. However, something in him said this was wrong. It said termination wasn’t an option he should consider anymore. This was a life growing inside him. Not just any life, HIS life. HIS creation.

     Why should he give it up?


	2. Sparked

  
     “Definitely a big one, probably due to the size of Bulkhead’s frame.” Ratchet said as he wrote some things down mentally.

     As of now, all anyone knew was the following;  
Wheeljack was about two and a half months along, the sparkling was above average (growth wise), and the gender was a mech.

     Bulkhead seemed to get excited every time he heard something new about his sparkling, slightly bouncing and making mental notes to tell Miko about it all. He, unlike Wheeljack, had always wanted a bitlet or two of his own. It just proved to be difficult finding someone who would willingly carry a sparkling that large, and the war of course.

     “Other than that, he’s quite healthy.” The doc commented and stopped running scans.

     Wheeljack eagerly waited for the question. The one he had wanted to hear since he first found of the sparkling’s existence.

     Do you want to terminate it?

     However, that question didn’t come. Ratchet simply cleaned up everything as if nothing had happened. It rose some concern, but Wheeljack simply just brushed it off. He didn’t feel like stressing himself over something stupid...Right? Maybe he was just wanting Bulkhead to leave before asking. It was harder to make decisions when the other is in the room. Ugh. He couldn’t. He couldn’t just sit there while this...pest sat inside him, growing more and more every day.

     “Hey doc, mind if I ask something?” The wrecker asked.

     Ratchet huffed, “My name is not doc, and whatever your question is can wait until I finish resetting the system.”

     Typical Ratchet, not-so-typical Wheeljack. Never in a million years would someone have thought Ratchet would be snapped at the way he did to others. They were too afraid to do it. Not a carrying Jackie.

     “Listen here you uncultured piece of scrap, I am carrying a sparkling. The first one in millions of years, and you want to put a machine before him?!” And that was just warming up. “I bet if you were in my situation, you would be doing everything to make sure you were at least content, knowing what would go on throughout the carrying cycle and what not? And if you had a question, you would get it answered!”

     It was in those moments what Wheeljack started feeling an attachment toward the little bitlet. The little mech inside needed him. He needed parents, and a home. He couldn’t just let it go. He knew the sire wouldn’t leave, nor would he try to harm either of them. He could teach them about space and what not when they’re born too, and do everything he wished he could have done in his life he could make sure his sparkling experiences. It...Sounded nice.

     “Easy Jackie, don’t stress too much.” Bulkhead said softly as he came and sat beside the carrying mech.

     Wheeljack suddenly found himself leaning against Bulkhead, almost seeking comfort from his old friend. It was actually a carrier response to stress. They would often seek help from those they trusted, often leaning against them or engaging in other physical contact.

     “Look, I don’t know what you want, but I am very busy with the war and the others. Just because you’re sparked doesn’t mean you’re now my top priority.” Ratchet huffed and dismisses the two for the day.

     Bulkhead didn’t hesitate to take the opportunity to get the mech out of the med bay. He knew it wouldn’t be good if the two kept arguing. Luckily, Jackie seemed to agree, and went out with Bulkhead. He could feel his stress levels above average.

     “Hey Bulk, can we...talk for a bit? About the sparkling?” Jackie suddenly asked, holding onto the bigger mech like a giant teddy bear.

     “Well yeah! Of course Jackie!” He practically squeaked.

———————————

     “Optimus please! This isn’t something you should take lightly!” Ratchet argued with the leader. “This is Wheeljack we’re talking about! He’s immature! And poor Bulkhead has no clue how to tend to a sparkling!”

     “Your opinion is heard Ratchet, but at this point there is nothing we can do. I will confine Wheeljack to base until the sparkling is born and hope he obeys.” Optimus stated to his medic. “And Bulkhead will be reduced so he may take care of Wheeljack.”

     Ratchet crossed his arms and turned away. He didn’t like the fact that there was a carrying mech in the base, mostly because he rarely left it and therefore would have to put up with everything.

     “And the children are not to know of the situation. I do not feel they are ready for such an explanation.” Optimus added before starting to leave the med bay.

     “Understood.” Ratchet huffed and started to work on his little projects again.

——————————

     “Look Bulkhead, I know you’re excited about this, but I’m not one for sparklings.” Jackie said to the bigger wrecker.

     “I know this Jackie, but you can’t terminate. You’re too far along.” Bulkhead said softly. “And, I know this wasn’t planned, but I beg of you to keep it.”

     Wheeljack sighed, “But Bulk, I’m gonna be huge. I mean, look how big I am now!”

     There was a silence between them. Two different emotions suddenly colliding. It wasn’t something to expect between two friends, even if one of them was carrying the other’s child.

     “Tell you what; I’ll keep it, but you better be there the entire time.” Jackie suddenly offered.

     He knew how much this would mean to his friend. To finally have one of this own. Even if the sparkling would be a little less than half his size. It all came together.

     Bulkhead sat up a bit more. “R-really?”

     “Yeah. You seem like you would be a good sire.” He smiled. “And we are really close, which is good for the sparkling. Maybe it just might work.”

     Bulkhead smiled brightly and hugged his friend tightly, but not too tight. He was just so excited! He, after all this time, was going to be a sire! It was like a dream come true to him...The opposite for Wheeljack. Termination was his first option, but since that wasn’t available, he might as well keep it. He would make a good carrier not that he thought about it. He was protective of younger bots, and the humans, he never really engaged in much fighting, and he knew how to handle tough situations.

     “Thank you so much Wheeljack! You have no idea how much this means to me!” Bulkhead cheered. Poor guy was on the verge of tears from being so happy.

     Jackie just chuckled, “Just this once you old wrecking ball.”

     And he couldn’t have been clearer with that...Just this once.

     The smaller wrecker suddenly felt a servo go over his rounded middle, tensing up a bit at his carrier protocols took over. Protect the sparkling.

     “We’re gonna raises a little wrecker. Well...Not so little wrecker.” Bulkhead spoke softly as he gently stroked his friend’s rounded middle. “And one day, when the war ends, we’ll be able to show him the world. Maybe even take him to Cybertron.”

     Wouldn’t that be nice? To take their sparkling back to Cybertron? Oh Primus. Every word this mech said to him was making him want this sparkling more and more.

     “Alright, well, this sparkling of yours made me go through my supply on energon on the Jackhammer, so I need something to fill my tank.” Wheeljack chuckled.

————————————————

     Never did the wrecker thing he would be in this situation. Here he was, laying against Bulkhead, tank full, and both servos over his swollen belly. The sparkling was not yet able to move, but he still imagined as if he were. Pretending he could feel little kicks.

     “Your little mech isn’t gonna be so little. According to the doc, I shouldn’t even have this bump yet.” Wheeljack hummed, his voice softer that usually due to him feeling sleepy.

     “Yeah, but I’ll make sure you get everything you need. I’ll even carry you if I need to.” Bulkhead chuckled. “And I’ll definitely be making sure our little bitlet stays healthy.”

     Wheeljack nodded and cuddled closer to Bulkhead. At this point, he was struggling to keep his optics open. It had to be something carriers experienced.

     “Yeah...Well, in order for him to be healthy, I need to power down.” Jackie yawned. “Just...Please be here when I wake up.”

     Bulkhead nodded and pulled Wheeljack closer, rubbing his back and shoulders to help him relax. He had studied the carrying process quite a bit when he was back on Cybertron.

     “Sleep well Jackie.” He whispered.

     Jackie didn’t hesitate to start his power down. He needed it and so did the sparkling.

     And Bulkhead would be there when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for this short chapter, but I have HUGE plans for the next one so it will be a long one.

  
     That night was a long one. Wheeljack found himself unable to sleep, his mind racing about everything that had happened today. He was keeping it...No...He was keeping him. His little mech. It was a decision he was never expecting to make.

     “You’re lucky kid. I didn’t want you at first.” Jackie whispered to his little bitlet. “But...I think this is going to be a fun ride for both of us. Bulkhead seems like he’s willing to help, and even if you are a big one, I’ll still love ya with all my spark.”

     It was in this moment that he felt something in his spark. It was a tingly feeling, kind of like butterflies in your stomach mixed with your foot falling asleep. It was...Oddly pleasant and felt kind of nice. The only thing that made Wheeljack question the feeling was that it only could be felt in one place. Right smack in the center of his spark.

     “Heh. Whatcha doing in there?” The wrecker questioned.

     Happiness...Playfulness...Love...He could feel those emotions, but they weren’t his. He was more confused...Wait.

     “Are you bonding with me?”

     It was the only logic explanation. It was common for the carrier to have the strongest bond with a sparkling because they would start bonding before it was born. It would definitely explain everything he was currently feeling.

     “Jackie?” Bulkhead questioned, his voice cracking a bit from having just woke up.

     “Oh, hey Bulk. Didn’t mean to wake ya.” Jackie said softly and shifted a bit. “Just talkin’ to the kid.”

     Bulkhead stepped into the room, the light from his optics being the only thing guiding him to the berth. He might have been half asleep, but he was still well aware of his surroundings.

     “How is he?” The larger mech asked as he sat on the berth.

     Wheeljack smiled a bit, “Doing fine. He uh, bonded with me.”

     “Did he really?!” Bulk squeaked and leaned down to the bump. “Are you bonding with carrier already?!”

     The laugh that came from the carrying mech was genuine. A laugh he hadn’t really used in a while. It felt nice.

     “Easy there you old wrecking ball. He’s sensitive.” He joked and let his belly poke out a bit more.

     Bulkhead hugged Jackie’s waist, gently nuzzling his belly and cooing to the sparkling within. He was so excited to finally be a parent.

     “You know Jackie, I think I could get use to this. Even if the war is still going on. We both know that you’re fully capable of protecting yourself, and if all else fails, I’ll be there for you.”

     Wheeljack smiled brightly. The larger wrecker did have a point. The thought of something happening to the sparkling stayed in the back of his mind though. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to himself or the sparkling. That’s mostly carrier instinct speaking to him though.

     “Hey Jackie, are you feeling it too?” Bulk suddenly asked his mate.

     Wheeljack snapped out of his train of thought, feeling a fluttering sensation in his lower belly. At first, he bypassed it as his tank growling since that’s what it felt like...But it was constant and wouldn't stop.

     His little mech was moving.

     “I-I don’t believe it. He..He’s moving around.” Wheeljack nearly whispered as tears came to his optics.

     Bulk looked up at Wheeljack with the same expression. Their little creation was moving. He was alive and healthy. Primus, how could this day get any better?

     “Bulkhead, we require you in the field.” Optimus suddenly said.

     Great. A Decepticon ambush in the middle of the night. What could possibly go wrong?

     “I’ll bring you something Jackie.” Bulk whispered and gently kissed the mech’s helm and belly before getting up and rushing after Optimus.

     The day just got worse.  
______________

     Wheeljack sat in that berth for what felt like hours after that. His mind raced about why the mission was taking so long and if his mate was okay. He couldn’t raise this sparkling on his own. He needed Bulkhead. It didn’t help that he couldn’t see his friend’s life signal.

     “Should we go check on them kid?” He asked his sparkling. He didn’t really expect a response, getting up and heading to the main hanger anyway. He needed assurance that Bulk was okay. “I take your silence as a yes.”

     Ratchet was pretty occupied with monitoring everything on the screens. All looked okay and the medic had everything ready in case one of them came back injured. Wheeljack couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

     “A-are they okay doc?” He finally asked the medic.

     “They’re fine. It was just a scouting mission. Bulkhead will return, along with the others.” Ratchet answered and continued scanning over the computers.

     Wheeljack rested a servo over his midsection, feeling his little one inside. He seemed to be rolling a bit, possibly to get comfortable. The only thing that would make Wheeljack deny that was how gentle he was. It was like he was trying to calm his stressed carrier. Only, it wasn’t working. He was too worried about his partner.

     “Wheeljack, why don’t you sit down? You’ll stress out your sparkling.” Ratchet suggested. He had become protective over Wheeljack now that he was able to see something he hadn’t before. This sparkling was the start of Cybertron’s new generation. He wasn’t going to give that up. “Bulkhead is fine. As you’ve said before, he’s the toughest wrecking ball you’ve ever known.”

     The wrecker sighed and looked to the medic. “He hasn’t reported in and you can’t see his signal. Why should I calm down?”

     “Because Optimus would never let something happen to Bulkhead under his watch.”

     Simple. Sweet. To the point. However, it wasn’t enough for the wrecker. He still paced, stressed about the sparkling’s father not being here. Carriers would naturally worry when the sire wasn’t there to help take care of and protect their sparklings.

     “Come on Wheeljack. Trust me.”

     Trust. That was really important. Especially now. Carriers shouldn’t only have trust in their mates. They have to trust the ones around them.

     “I...I trust you doc.” Wheeljack finally said and made his way over to one of the medical berths, sitting down on it.

     “I promise Bulkhead is fine. Would you like me to try to communicate with him?” Ratchet offered. Trust was built and earned, not just given. He knew that from previous experience. “And why don’t we try some exercises to help your frame with the sparkling. It’s going to be a little difficult to carry your little mech if your frame can’t stretch for him.”

    Wheeljack nodded. “I’ll try these exercises, but leave Bulk be. He’s got to focus on his mission. Not me.”

     Ratchet simply nodded. “First thing tomorrow, we’ll get started. For now, you need to get your energon intake up a little bit.”

     The wrecker nodded and payed on the berth. His frame was sore and he needed a good nap. He could probably sleep better in an area where he could easily check in on Bulkhead too. “I will in a little bit. Just...Try to stay quiet for me, doc.”

     The medic forced his smile back as he nodded. Wheeljack may be immature, but his carrier protocols were getting the best of him.

     Maybe he would turn out to be a good parent after all.


End file.
